Descendants One Shots
by CrazyR5Fangril11
Summary: A collections of Descendants one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know it been a while but I back. My other collections of descendants one shots got deleted for some weird reason so I starting over but not all will be romance one shot as I will do some friendships one shots this time. So if you have any ideas or requests feel free to leave them and i will do Jay and Carlos romance one shots if you want me to.**


	2. Telling The Parents

**This** **first one shot is a Jay and Evie one shot where they tell parents about them dating. Enjoy**

* * *

"Jay we have to tell our parents about us sooner or later"Evie said to Boyfriend

"Or we could this never tell them"Jay argued back

Jay and Evie have been dating for over a year now. But still haven't told their parents about them as their were afraid of how they would react they were villan after all. Evie felt that now a good time as it had been a year now. Jay still didn't want to tell his dad as know his be angry and tell them to break up.

"Come on we can't hide it from are parents forever"Evie said

"We could try"Jay said as Evie sighed

"Please Jay it been a year now don't you think they need to know"Evie stated

Jay sighed as his know that Evie wasn't going to stop until his said yes. His know Evie was right that their parents should know but his afraid of how his dad would react.

"Fine we could tell them tomorrow through video chat"Jay said

"Will let go ask Fariy Godmother and Ben,if they could set a video chat for us like they did the before family day"

"Will let go to find them"Jay said as they then started walking to Fairy Godmother office

XXX

Jay and Evie walked into Fairy Godmother office and saw Ben and Fairy Godmother looking at a book on her desk.

"Excuse us"Evie said causing them to look us from the book

"Evie,Jay what are your doing here?"Ben asked as looked at them with a curious look

"We came to ask your something"Jay said

"What is it?"Fairy Godmother asked

"We wanted to know if we can video chat are parents like we did before family day"Evie said

"Of course but why do you want to video chat them"Ben asked

"We want to tell them that were dating"Jay said

"Will we could do it tomorrow if your like as it already late already and we had to tell your parents so they know that your want to video chat with them"Fairy Godmother said

"That fine we wanted to do tomorrow anyway"Jay said as his then took Evie hand

"See your later"Ben said

"Bye"Evie and Jay said as they walked out of Fairy Godmother office hand in hand

 **The Next Day**

Jay woke up the next day feeling nervous as his was afraid of telling his dad about his and Evie relationship. His got up from his bed and saw that Carlos wasn't in his bed as his was about the open the door to the restroom his heard the water to the shower being turn on. Jay then sat back down on his bed and as his was about to lay back down they was a Knock of the door. His got up and opened to door to see Evie.

"Ready to tell our parents"Evie asked

"Yeah i this need to get ready Carlos in the shower right now"Jay answered

"Ok see you in a little while at the library"Evie said as give Jay a quick kiss on the cheek

Jay sat back down on his bed and started thinking of how his dad would react. After about a five minute of thinking to himself his heard the door to the restroom open and saw Carlos walk out.

"What are you thinking about?"Carlos asked Jay

"How did you know of was thinking about something"Jay asked as his looked at Carlos

"You been my friend for a long time now and,i know you and you alway this stare out into space when your thinking about something"Carlos answered

"I this afraid of how my dad would react once I tell him about me dating Evie"Jay said

"I sure it been fine your dad like Evie"Carlos said as his started combing his hair

"You don't know my dad that much as I do and, his alway wanted me to date Mal back on the isle"

"Well you never know unless you tell him"Carlos said

Jay this sighed as his got up from his bed and,grabbed from clothes from his dresser and walked into the restroom to take a shower.

XXX

After about ten minutes Jay walked out of the restroom and grabbed his hairbrush from the top of his dresser. His brushed his hair and putted on his belt. His then looked at himself in the mirror and,then walked out of the room and started walking to the library

As Jay walked into the library his saw Evie and Fairy Godmother talking and Ben setting up the tv.

"Hey"Jay said as his walked up to Evie and Fairy Godmother

"So ready to tell our parents"Evie said as she took Jay hand

"There your go it ready this turn on tv when your ready"Ben said as walked up to them

"We will leave your to it"Fairy Godmother said as she and Ben starting walking to the door

"Good luck"Ben said as his and Fairy Godmother walked out of library

"Will let tell them"Evie said

Jay sighed as his turned on the tv and saw his dad and the Evil Queen on the screen

"Evie how are you?"Evil queen asked Evie

"Good"Evie replied

"So why did your wanted to video chat us"Jafar asked them

Evie and Jay sighed as they looked at their parents. This was it they were going to tell their parents and they no going back now.

"Will we need to tell your something"Jay said

"What is it"Evil Queen asked

"Will were dating"Evie said as she took Jay hand

It was silence as the The Evil Queen and Jafar strated at them blinked as Jay and Evie waited for their response.

"Will i should have seen this coming"Evil Queen said as Jafar was still staring at Jay and Evie

"Your not mad and mean his not a prince "Evie said to her mother

"I not mad I know i wanted to marry a prince but after you left,I realized that any if you didn't find a prince as long as your happy when the guy it doesn't matter"Evil Queen said

"Dad"Jay said as Jafar was still looking at them silences

"Are you happy with this girl"Jafar asked Jay as his finally spoke

"Yes i am and i love her so it doesn't matter what you think "Jay said to his father

"Will I see that you happy and love this girl so I support your relationship "Jafar said shocking Jay

Jay never thought his dad would be nice about his love life. As his Jafar has alway told him that girl were waste of time and that his never wanted to see Jay dating until his learn how to be more evil.

"Really dad your not mad"Jay asked his father

"No and i knew that you and Evie would end up together soon or later"Jafar said

"Yeah we expected your to end up together sooner or later,I mean it was obviously that your liked each other"Evil Queen added

"So how long how your been dating"Jafar asked

"For a year now"Jay answered his father

"And your decided to tell us now"Evil Queen said

"We didn't want to your sooner because we were afraid of how your would react"Evie said

"Well your don't have to worry now because we ok with your dating"Jafar said

"Well we need to go as we had lunch in a minutes"Jay said to them

"Bye and take of my Evie for me Jay"Evil Queen said to Jay"Bye Evie"She added

"Bye mom"Evie said

"And don't worry i will take care of her"Jay said to Evil Queen

"Don't break her heart son be good to her"Jafar said to Jay

"I won't"Jay said

"Bye"Jafar,Evil Queen said

"Bye"Jay and Evie said as Jay then turned off the tv

"Well that went better then I thought it would"Evie said

"I thought they were going to make us break up"Jay said as the bell for lunch ring

"Let go to lunch"Evie said as she hold out her hand for Jay

Jay took her hand as they then started walking to the cafeteria. As they walked Jay looked at Evie and smiles as his thoughts about their future and what it hold for them.

 **Hope your enjoyed it. And I know that Evil Queen and Jafar were probably out of character a little i think but it was this for this one shot. Should I do Mal and Ben next or Carlos and Evie for the next one shot.**


	3. Getting The Girl Of His Dream

**This is a Carlos and Evie one shot with a little romance because they are like my Opt and I ship them together. This is going to be where Carlos ask out Evie . Enjoy**

* * *

Carlos was walking to Evie and Mal room. His hand were sweating as he was nervous about asking Evie out,yeah that right he was going to ask out Evie to be his girlfriend. Carlos had alway had a crush on Evie but when they were on the isle of the lost but was afraid to tell her. But his now has the courage to now finally ask her out so that what his was going to do right now. Carlos was now in front of Evie and Mal room and knocked onthe door, after about a minute the door opened revealed Evie. Carlos took a deep breath as his looked at Evie.

"Hey Carlos"Evie said

"Hey Evie,"Carlos said as his walked into the room"Look their something i want to ask you and been want to ask you this for a while"He added as Evie closed the door

"Sure what is it"Evie asked as his looked at Carlos with a curious look

"Well i want to know if,..."Carlos couldn't bring him said to said if but as his was about to continue talking as the door to and Mal came in

"Evie i need your help Ben asksd me to meet his parents tonight"Mal said to Evie

"And why do you need my help"Evie asked Mal as she looked at Mal

"Becasue i need some advice on what to do and looking for some clothes"Mal replied

"Sorry Carlos but i need to help Mal,"Evie said as she looked at Carlos"You can ask me later during lunch"

"It fine see you at lunch"Carlos said as his walked out of the room

Carlos felt angry as his walked,not at Mal particularly but that his was interrupted. His was about to had his moment but Mal had to come in and ruin it. But maybe it was a good thing he thought,as he was now thinking about of how his could ask out Evie at Lunch.

 **Hours Later**

It was now five minutes until lunch time and Carlos was with Jay and Ben along with chad getting ready to ask Evie out. Carlos was going to ask Evie in front of the school in the cafeteria with some posters. Ben came up with the idea that Carlos go up to her and then tell her to turn around as,Ben and Jay along with Chad will hold up signs that said "will you be my girlfriend".

"Ready"Ben said to Carlos as his walked up to him

"Yeah but what if she say no"Carlos said as Jay and Chad walked up to them

"Don't worry she will say yes"Jay stated

"How do you know"Carlos asked Jay as his looked at him

"Because i could tell that she like you to"Jay replied

"you should go to the cafeteria already we only had a minute now until lunch "Chad said to Carlos

Carlos started walking to the cafeteria,Carlos hand started sweating again his was nervous now as his got closer to the cafeteria. His walked into the cafeteria as the belle rang for lunch. The cafeteria was now getting pack as students started walking in soon Evie and Mal along with Audrey and Jane walked in.

"Hey Guys "The girls said to the him as they walked up him

"Hey"Carlos

"Were going to wait in line for our food want to come"Mal asked Carlos

"No i going to go find Jay and Ben"Carlso said as his walked away to find them

Calros walked out of the cafeteria and walked to give find Ben and Jay along with chad. His went the locker and saw them with the signs

"Ready"Carlos said as his walked up to them

"Yeah let go"Jay said

They walked to the front of cafeteria Door and Carlos looked at Jay and Ben,Chad with a worriewd look.

"Maybe i shouldn't do this,"Carlos said"what if she said no"

"Dude Evie will totally say yes"Chad said as Carlos looked at him

"Now go in there and we will follow after you"Ben said

Calros opened the doors and walked into the cafeteria and saw Evie with Mal along with Audrey sitting at a table. He walked up to and tapped her on her shoulders.

"Carlos what up"Evie said

"Will I didn't to ask you want I wanted to ask earlier"Carlos said as his then saw Ben and Jay,Chad walk behinds Evie holding the signs

"Oh yeah what was it that you wanted to ask me"Evie asked Carlos

"Will turn around behind you"

Evie turned around and saw Ben,Jay and Chad holding up signs that said"Will you be my girlfriend"she gasped as she then looked back at Carlos.

"This is what your were going to ask me earlier?"Evie asked Carlos

"Yeah so will you be my girlfriend?"Carlos asked

"Yes I be your girlfriend"Evie said as got from the table and hugged Carlos

"See I told you they will get together,"Mal said to Ben who was sitting next to her"Now you own me 10 dollars"

Calros and Evie and everyones laughed as Ben handle Mal ten dollars. Carlos smiles at Evie and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Best day Ever"Carlos said as Evie smiles at him

Calros smiled back as his finally now have the girl of his dream and the girl his loved it now.

 **This is Probably not my best one shot but i still hope your liked it. If you had any requests or ideas feel free to leave them.**


	4. A New Friendship

**Here a friendship one shot with Mal and Audrey where they had a talk about their moms and Mal share a secret. This one shot is probably one of my best one in my opinion and it may be little weird depending on how your view it. Anyway hope your like it and enjoy it!**

 **WARNING:Mention of Self-harm and suicide attempts**

* * *

Mal was walking pass the courtyard as she heard someone crying. She walked into the courtyard and saw Audrey sitting down on a bench crying with her hands on her face, she decided to go talk to he. Mal walked up and sat down next to Audrey

"Hey what wrong"Mal asked as Audrey looked up and looked her

"My mom called me because she found out i was failing my math class"Audrey replied"She said that i need to bring my grade up and that she is ashamed of me because i not a perfect princess"She added

Mal rubbed Audrey back as she continues to cry" So your mom want you to be like her and be a perfect princess"Mal stated

"Yeah but no matter how hard I try or how bad I want to be like her,It will never be good enough for her"Audrey said

"At least your mom still love you no matter what,my mom never loved me and you know your mom alway want best for you that why she want to be perfect"Mal said

"I know she love me and this want what best for me,but it this get to me when she telll me that not i perfect"Audrey stated

"I know how you feel"Mal said as she sighs and as Audrey wiped from tears from her face

"what do you mean?"Audrey asked Mal as she looked at her with a curiosity look

"All my life my mom wanted me to be evil like her and everything i did wasn't good enough and she will tell that I wasn't perfect,no matter how hard i try"Mal said

"Really"

"Yeah so we i came here my mom wanted me to steal Fairy Godmother wand,and I saw it as my chance to finally be good enough for her"Mal said

"Sorry for way I treated you when you first came here"Audrey said

"It fine you really didn't know me and my mom was your mom enemy"Mal stated

"Were you ever afraid of your mom?"Audrey asked

"Yeah a little but I know that she would never hurt me or hit really bad"Mal said"What about you were you ever afraid of your mom"Mal asked

"Sometime but she never hurt me or hit me ,she would this yell at me whenever she got mad at me"Audrey replied

Tears were now falling down to Mal cheek as she started thinking about all time her mom and how her mom were hit her.

"What wrong"Audrey asked as she looked at Mal

"I was this thinking of how mom would hit me"Mal replied as tears continued to fall

"Don't worry she can't hurt you anymore"Audrey said as she stood up from the bench and stood in front of Mal

"Can I tell you something that I never told anyone's before"Mal asked"But you can't tell anybody's"She added

"I promise i won't,what is it"Audrey stated and wiped some tears from Mal face

"I use to cut myself with a razor blaze all the time back on the island ,and I had tried to kill myself twice"Mal said

Mal then rolled up the sleeves from her shirt to reveal her scars on her arms. Audrey gasp as she saw Mal scars she couldn't believe that Mal would do this to herself and wishes she could of how helped her.

"I wish i was there so i could've helped you"Audrey said as Mal rolled back down her sleeves

"I would cut myself every night before i went to bed and when i woke up in the morning"

"Please tell me you still don't cut yourself still"Audrey said with worried tone

"No I stop when i came here because i was happy and i have new friends and Ben who love me now"Mal said

"And you had me now, i your friend and you come to me if you need anything"Audrey said

"Really I though you hated me and didn't want to be friends"Mal said as stood up from the bench

"i didn't know you that will but now i do and want to be friends"Audrey stated

"Friends is it then"Mal said as she holds one of her hand out for Audrey to shake it

"Friend now"Audrey said as she shakes Mal hand

"I could help you and tutorial in math you if want after school"Mal said

"Yeah I could use the help and your really good at math "Audrey said

"Will I better go Ben is waiting for me at his place"Mal said

"Ok see you later"Audrey said Mal stood up from the bench and walked away

Audrey watched Mal walk out of the courtyard"I guess Mal isn't so bad after all"Audrey thought and smiled as she thoughts about how their new friendship would last long.

* * *

 **I know and feel that Aurora probably wouldn't tell Audrey that she isn't perfect but is was this for this one shot. Guys i having trouble coming up with some ideas for one shot and need your help so if you have any requests or ideas feel free to leave them in a review. Also, I will be updating this One Shots Collections and my story A Beautiful Mistake more often now since i not busy and have more free time.**


	5. Confessing Feelings

**Here a another Carlos and Evie one shot.**

* * *

Evie was hanging out with Carlos and Jay in their room since Mal wasn't in their room and she didn't want to be alone. They were sitting on the couch and Jay and Carlos were playing a video game as Evie sat and watched them play,but she was getting bored of after a hours of watching them play the game. Carlos looked away from the tv and looked at Evie who was playing with her fingers.

"Bored I see"Carlos said to Evie as his putted his game controller down on the floor

"Carlso you just kill us on the game,you won't watching my player"Jay said as his also putted his controller down on the floor

"Sorry but Evie was bored"Carlos said

"So what do you want to do now"Jay aksed Evie as his looked at her

"I don't know but can we go to the cafeteria ,and get some snacks and maybe watch a movie"Evie said

"Sure"Carlos said as his smiled at Evie"We could watch movie right Jay "he added as looked at Jay

"Yeah let go to the cafeteria"Jay said as they then got up from the couch

They leave the room started walking to the cafeteria. As they walked Jay looked at Carlos and Evie who were walked next to each as they talked. His smiled at the two his knew that Carlos had a crush on Evie,Jay wanted them to tell each other how their felt about each other and his had idea on how to get them to admit that they liked each other.

They were now in the cafeteria and Jay looked at Carlos and Evie. His was going getting alone with each other one way or another as that was his plan to get they to admit their feelings for each other.

"Carlos,Evie why don't your go get the popcorn and snacks from the cafeteria food storage, while I get the drinks from the refrigerator in the back"Jay said

"Ok"Evie,Carlos said as they walked toward the food storage as Jay followed behind them

"Ok want kind of snacks do you want"Carlos asked Jay and he and Evie walked inside the storage

Jay didn't answer and he stay silence"Jay"Carlos said as Jay then closed and looked the door to the storage

"Jay you better not have locked the door"Evie said as she walked up to thee door and and saw that it was locked

"Jay unlock this door and let it open"Carlos said as he walked and stood beside Evie

"Not until your admit that your like each other"Jay said from the other side of the door as his sit down by the door

Evie and Carlos looked at each other in silence for a minute,Carlos hated and wanted to kill Jay right now for locking them in the storage. Evie blushed at she still looked at Carlos who was also blushing.

"Will let look at the snacks and get the popcorn"Carlos said as walked to the popcorn shelf trying to avoid to tell Evie how his felt for her

"Carlos do you like me"Evie asked as she walked to where Carlos was and stood beside him

"Ok yes i like you"Carlos said as his looked at Evie"I alway had a crush on you but been afraid to tell i thought you would hate me"He added

"I like you to Carlos, but i thought you didn't feel the same way about me"Evie said

"Really"Calros said

"Yeah so what do we do now"Evie said

"Will would you be my girlfriend?"Carlos asked

"Yes i be your girlfriend Carlos,you don't know how I waited for you to ask me"Evie said as she took Carlos hand

As Carlos was about to say something the door to the storage open. Jay stood there smiled at them

"Your could thank me later at your wedding when your get married"Jay said

"I going to kill you Jay"Carlos said

"I better start run"Jay said as he then started running

Calros started chasing after Jay,Evie watched as her boyfriend and friend ran out of the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **Hope your enjoyed it. Next one shot it with Mal and Ben.**


	6. Jay To The Rescue

**Here a Jay and Lonnie friendship One Shot**

* * *

Lonnie walked out of her class and went to her locker and putted her books and stuffs away. As she finished putting her stuffs away and was about to grab her journal someone closed her locker. Lonnie turned around and saw that it Mason the son of Merida. Lonnie did't like him as his it alway flirting with her and he bullies the VKs.

"Hey beautiful"Mason said as he smiled at Lonnie. "What are you doing Mason"Lonnies asked as she looked at him

"I just wanted to say hey,so how about a date tonight at 7"Mason said as still smiled

Lonnie was now starting to get annoyed at him. She didn't like him and she told him before but he keep on flirting with her."Sorry but I busy later on"Lonnie said hoping he would leav e

"Come on I know you like me to"Mason said. Mason grabbed Lonnie hand and looked into her eyes

"I can't go out tonight,and I already had a boyfriend"Lonnie stated as she pulled away her hand away from Mason

"I know you don't have a boyfriend,so you and me tonight "Mason stated as his puted his hand on Lonnie locker

Jay walked out of the library and was walking through the hallways,he saw that Mason was bothering Lonnie. He started walking over to them he knew that Lonnie didn't like him and he was going to make him stop messing with her.

"Hey leave her alone"Jay shouted as he walked up to them. Mason turned around to look at Jay

"And why should I"Mason said as his crossing his arms across his chest and faced Jay

"Becuase she my girlfriend"Jay said as his looked at Lonnie who was smiled at me"And I don't like you flirting with her"He added

"And what are you going to do to stop me"Mason said as his give the death glare to Jay

"I don't know,but I know you better stop leaving her alone if you don't want me to hurt you"Jay said

"Like you could hurt me,your nothing but a weak villain kid"Mason said. Jay was now starting to anger"If you want to fight,then let fight right now"Jay said

Lonnie eyes grow wide as Jay said that she didn't want them to fight or Jay to get hurt. Jay and Mason started stared each other and Jay putted his hand in a fist and swang his hand and was about to throw a punch at Mason.

"Jay don't"Lonnie said as she grabbed Jay hand to stop him. Jay looked at Lonnie and putted his hand down

"See you couldn't hurt me,your weak"Mason said as his laughed as his looked at Jay

Jay putted his hand in a fist again and swang his hand but stop again as his saw Lonnie who looked like she was about to cry.

"Look I don't want to fight but leave Lonnie for now on,or I will fight you for real if you don't leave her alone"Jay said"And leave now"He added

"Fine whatever"Mason said. Mason then turned around and looked at Lonnie"See you later Beautiful"He said to Lonnie

Mason walked away and Jay and Lonnie looked at each. Lonnie did know what to say as she looked at Jay.

"Thank Jay"Lonnie said as she smiled at him who was still looking at her

Jay smiled "It was no problem and if still bother you left me know"Jay said as still smiled

"See you later at Lunch"Lonnie said

"See you later"Jay said as Lonnie then walked away as Jay watched her leave

Jay may be a villain kid but his will alway protect his friends whenever and would not let anyone hurt them.

* * *

 **Sorry it a little short ,but I couldn't think of anything elese to make it longer. Hope your liked anyway.**


	7. Movie Night And A Song

**This one shot is a Jay and Evie romance one where they have a movie night. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Firday night in Auradon which meant that it was Movie night for Jay and Evie. It became a tradition of their to watch a movie every Friday night. Right now their were in Mal and Evie room as Evie looked through the movies her and Mal had. It was Evie turn to pick the movie this time as Jay picked the movie last time.

"This pick a movie already"Jay said. He had been watching Evie look through the movies for about two minutes

"I don't know which one to watch"Evie said as continued looking through the movies

"I go get the popcorn and snack as pick out a movie"Jay said as Evie then looked up from the movies and looked at Jay

"Ok"Evie said. Jay then walked up to the door and walked out of to room and started walking to the cafeteria

As he walked his thought about Evie he friend and unfortunately"Girlfriend"couldn't be used to describe Evie yet. Their dating for a while back on the isle but they parents made them break up. Jay wanted to get back together with her and make it last longer. He was determined to date Evie again and nothing was going to stop him as this would be the night he get the girl of dream back.

Jay was lost in his thoughts for a while until his realized that that his passed the cafeteria. He sighs as he turned around and walked into the cafeteria. He grabbed the bag of popcorn and some chips and some drinks. He started walking back to Mal and Evie room as he walked he heard someone calling his name. Jay turned around to see Ben. Ben walked up to Jay as he smiled at him

"Hey Jay,what are you doing"Ben asked as saw that Jay had some chips and drink along with a bag of popcorn

"Going back to Mal and a Evie room,so me and Evie could watch a movie"Jay replied

"What movie are your going to watch"Ben said

"I don't know Evie was still looking through the movie when I left"Jay replied as his looked at Ben

"Will ok i was this see what you were doing"Ben said"See you later"He added as he then walked away

Jay sighs as he watched Ben walk away his liked Ben but something he could be annoying. He then started walked again and was soon in front of Mal and Evie door. He opened the door and walked into the room to see Evie sitting down on the couch looking at her nails.

"Your back"Evie said as looked at Jay as putted the snacks and bag of popcorn down on Evie bed

"Yeah Ben stop me and talked to me"Jay as he looked at Evie as she got up from the couch and walked up to him

"So did you pick a movie already"Jay asked as his looked at Evie and sat down on the couch

"Yeah i picked the little mermaid"Evie said as she then grabbed the dvd from the couch

ok put it on and I get the popcorn ready"Jay said as he grabbed the popcorn bag and walked into the kitchen

Jay walked up to the microwave and putted the popcorn. Evie putted the move in the DVD player and grabbed the remote from the tv stand and sit down on the couch. After about two minutes Jay walking back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Evie.

"I going to start the movie already"Evie said as she putted play on the remote and the movie started to play

The movie continued to play as Evie snuggles against Jay chest. Jay and Evie laughed at Sebastian whenever he said something funny . Evie sang along with the song part of your world. And they both sang along with the song under the sea. As the movie played and as they continued watching it a plan came until Jay mind. It was now halfway through the movie and the song kiss the girl was now playing. Evie start singing along she then looked at Jay as he smiled at her as started singing along to.

After movie then ended Jay suggested for them to sing kiss the girl. Evie agreed but knowing that was going to add his own words. Jay then started singing as they both go up from the couch.

"There you see he sha la la sitting there across the way,She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her and you want her,And you don't know why,but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl and get the girl back"

Evie looked at Jay in confusio, but decided to play along"Yes you want him to,look at him you know you do,and it didn't take a word to get me back so go on and kiss the girl already"

Jay, stared at Evie as his was now caught up in the moment,walked up to Evie"I will kiss the girl then"he said. He then kissed her.

Evie was suprise but she start kissing back. They knew their parents would be mad for them for kissing but at this moment they didn't care. Jay thought that Evie would pulled away soon but was shocked that she kissed back. Jay did care but anything at the moment as he was kissing the girl he loved.

After about of a minute of kissing they pulled apart due to needing oxygen. They looked at each other in silence for a minute.

"So"Jay said as looked at Evie and saw that she was blushing as her cheeks were red

"That was amazing"Evie said as smiled at Jay"Jay I still have feelings for you and still Ike you"she added

"I still love you to I never stopped and when we broke up back on the isle it made be depressed. I alway love you Evie and to give or relationship a another try and be my girlfriend again"Jay said

Evie smiled got widen as she looked at Jay"Yes i be your girlfriend again"she said as Jay then smiled

"I can't believe your my girlfriend again,and I promise that this time it would last forever as I will never let you go again"Jay said

"I love you Jay,more then you could think"Evie said as still looked st Jay

"I love you to Evie,I couldn't imagine my life without you,you don't know how much I love you"Jay said

They stared at each other and started leaning in for a other kiss. They then kiss once more

They were finally back together again ,and they haves the movie the little mermaid and the song kiss the girl to thank for bringing together again.


	8. Facing Your Fear and Dogs

**This is one shot is a Carlos and Jane one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane was in her mother office looking at some papers about dogs. She wanted a dog and right now looking through the files of dogs their had at the Dog pound their had here in Auradon. She continued to look through the papers as her boyfriend Carlos came in.

"Hey Jane,what are you doing"Carlos asked as saw Jane looking through all of the papers

"Looking through the files of the dogs we have here at the dogs pound,because I want a dog"Jane reilped as she putted the papers down and looked at Carlos

"Their a dogs pound here in Auradon and why do you want a dog"Carlos asked as his looked at Jane

"Yeah it still new as we had for a about a year now. I this want a dog because I never had a pet before"Jane replied as she smiled at Carlos

"Will let go the pound and see the Dogs"Carlos asked"Can i also bring Dude with me"he added

"Sure and yeah you could bring dude with us to the pound"Jane replied

"Will let go get dude from my room"Calros said as he then walked out of Fairy Godmother office. Jane soon started following Carlos out of her mother office and to his room

XXX

They were now at the dogs pound looking around at the dogs as Carlos holds Dude. They walked until they came across a white dog with black spot on it and black ears. Carlos looked at it and stared at it like it was strange for a good minute.

"That a dalamations dog"Carlos said as he now started backing away from the dog cage

"Don't worry it won't do anything,it actually a nice dog"Jane said as she walked up to dog cage and opened the gate

The dog walked out the cage and was now walking toward Carlos. Carlos putted Dude down and was now shaking as the other dog was now getting closer to him"his coming toward me"Carlos said as started backing away from it again

"Their nothing to be scare of Carlos"Jane said as she then picked up the dog and walked up to Carlos with it

"Get it away from me,that the worst kinds of dogs their almost killed my mom. She also told me to stay away from dalamations dogs because their dangerous"Carlos said

"Do he look dangerous to you"Jane said as petted the dog and then looked back at Carlos

"No but what if he still try to eat me"Carlos said as looked at the door with a scared look on his face

"He no going to eat,come on this touch him and see what he do"Jane said as she handled the dog to Carlos

Carlos this holded and looked at the dog for about a minute. He soon started petting it "Hey this isn't so bad,maybe he hi dangerous after all"Carlos said as he continued to petting the dog

"See told you their was nothing to worry about"Jane said as smiled as she looked at Carlos petting the dog

"I think i take him with me,so Dude could have a friend to play with when I gone" Carlos said"Where is Dude"Carlos asked as looked around and didn't see Dude anywhere

"He over there with the other dogs playing"Jane said as she pointed to where Dude with some other dogs

Carlos and Jane walked to Dude and the other dogs. Dude walked up to them and walked up to Carlos.

"Hey buddy meet your new friend"Carlos as he putted the dog that he was carrying down"And his name is going to be Max"He added

Jane looked around at the other dogs and saw a brown and black dog that was looking at her. The dog then came up to her and started barking.

"I think he want you to pick me up and hold him"Carlos said as he looked at the dog

Janep picked up the dog and started petting it"I think i take this one with me and I will name him buddy"Jane said as she continued petting the dog"let go fill out the paperworks to adopt them"She added. Then walked to the Dog pound front office

XXX

As they got back to Carlos room they let's Dude and other dogs on the floor as they then started running around. Carlos putted his arms around Jane and smiled st her as he looked at her.

"Thank you"Carlos said. Jane then looked at Carlos with a confused look on her face

"For what,what did i do"Jane said as still looked at Carlos who now has a smile on his face

"For helping me get over my fear of Dalamations dog and for taking me to the Dog pound"Carlos said

"Your welcome"Jane said. Carlos then give her a quick kiss on her cheeks. They then looked back at the dogs and smiled


End file.
